1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer, a printing system, and a method of printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the rapid spread of smart devices such as compact laptop and smart phone, there is a great demand for portable compact printers. To respond to this demand, hand-held printers without paper conveyance system have been proposed. Hand-held printers are generally configured to apply ink to a plane (e.g., a surface of paper) while scanning the plane freehand.